I Got Him Where I Want Him Now
by Emono
Summary: Ted and Randy are in the perfect relationship, but there’s one thing they haven’t done. Ted’s a virgin, and he wants Randy to pop his cherry. SLASH! MAJOR PWP! Pure smut, I promise


**Title**: I Got Him Where I Want Him Now  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Pairings**: Randy Orton/Ted DiBiase (Randiasi)  
**Summary: **Ted and Randy are in the perfect relationship, but there's one thing they haven't done. Ted's a virgin, and he wants Randy to pop his cherry. MAJOR PWP!!!  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Warnings**: First-time fic, virginity, sluttiness, seduction, good stuff

**AN**: Damn you,_ **NeroAnne**!_ I read and obsess over your series_ So You Want A Taste Of The Enigma?_ and now you've corrupted me. When I read back over this, I realize I turned Ted into her portrayel of Jeff Hardy *face palm* It's not a bad thing, because she writes like a fanfic-fiend and you should go read that series if you love slutty!Jeff, but it means I've read it too much. Guh!

BRACE YOURSELF! If you don't like hardcore, graphic, male-on-male action, then click the back button!

* * *

Ted knew he was pushing it, and he knew when he broke it.

Randy and him had been going together for almost four months now. Four perfect months. Randy was nothing like his in-ring persona, he was the perfect gentleman and always spoke to him with a tone of affection in his voice. Not that he didn't have an edge. They didn't do normal couple stuff, not by the strict definition.

Both of them hated fancy restaurants, both willing to suck down those fruity protein shakes and eat grilled steaks in front of a boxing match. They play-wrestled in the living room, and practiced their finishers together in the trainings rings. They both liked to tease Cody about his relationship with Jeff Hardy, but always knew when to stop. They'd rather hit the gym than a park, and Ted's Tampa home had a beach so they didn't have to deal with that mushy crap from other couples while they made out on the sand. Ted would wear his lover's "_Age of Orton_" shirt out with their friends, and Randy's cellphone was set with the _Priceless _theme song.

It was amazing, they were happy.

Ted wanted sex.

He didn't want to be crude, but he fucking wanted it and he wanted it now. A year he'd been craving Randy Orton, and now he had his heart…well, he wanted his body too. Of course, Ted's fuckin' luck, Randy wanted to take it slow and not rush him into anything. The perfect gentlemen, which meant he was immune to all seduction (supposedly.)

Why was Randy being so careful with him?

Because he was a virgin.

One little word blocked Ted from all he'd crave for more than 300 days. It wasn't _his_ fault his Daddy kept the house locked up tighter than Fort Knox against all men who wanted a piece of his son? And surely it wasn't his fault that he started in the business with his Daddy's friends surrounding him? Fuckin' Ric Flair made an announcement to the locker room that any guy who dared put a hand on "_Little Teddy DiBiase's ass_" were going to be having a long talk with Vince (and suspended for 60 days per grope.) FCW had got the same talk, for him _and_ Bret.

So, from the start, he didn't really have a good chance to get a lot of experience.

Randy had been real sweet about it when he first confessed his condition, telling him that his experience didn't matter just as long as it was him, it would be perfect. That had eased his fears that his boyfriend would be disappointed or laugh, but it had also given him some confidence. He started doing research, reading up on stuff that gay sex involved. He even had a sit down with Poppa Mark, who proceeded to explain a few things the websites didn't tell. He learned the basics, etiquette, the proper amounts and uses of lube in certain situations. Then CM Punk (or "Philly") decided that as Mark's boy toy (or "wife") it was up to him to explain technique and tricks. Some made him blush, but they sounded fun.

After a month, Ted was ready for sex. He wasn't scared anymore, not even the least bit apprehensive, just excited. He told Randy such, giving him that pout he couldn't resist. He had been ready to be picked up and thrown onto the bed, or even kissed in relief, but instead…Randy shot him down flat. He didn't even get an excuse, just a polite _no, not now_.

Ted spent weeks thinking he was some ugly, horrid thing that Randy didn't want to touch. He had spiraled into a deep depression in a matter of days, refusing to wrestle or eat. Thank the gods for Randy's best friend, Morrison, or he would've never seen the light.

"He loves you, kid, calm down" John had looped an arm around him, giving that gorgeous smile "He just wants to take his time. His tastes in bed get a little dark, a little rough, a little…_possessive_. He doesn't want to hurt you. Believe me, he wants it bad."

That was all Ted needed, he snapped back like a rubber band. In fact, he was insanely happy again. Why, you may ask? Why was he laughing until he had to gasp for breath? Why was he shoving down waffles again? Why was he getting Cody a coffee and ignoring the look of astonishment on his friend's face?Because he had a plan, all thanks to Jeff Hardy.

Ted went to Jeff with one request, "I need to seduce Randy, help me?"

Jeff had grinned and agreed, "Let's sex you up, Teddy-boy."

Ted hid away with the Hardy for a few days, learning dozens of little things that were guaranteed to drive his guy wild. Small things that he weren't even sure we're going to work. Plumping his lips a certain way when sucking on a lollipop or ice pop…knocking how to cock his hips just right when leaning over something, how to make everyday touches that looked quite innocent set skin aflame.

All he ended up doing was winding the man up, he hadn't gotten him to break. At least, he was pretty sure he hadn't. Lately he'd been seeing a certain gleam in his boyfriend's eyes, a dangerous gleam.

It turned him on.

Enough of that, back to the present.

Him, in the shower, sulking.

The match had gone on forever in Ted's mind, and somehow he couldn't get the water hot enough. He scrubbed the sweat and body oil from his skin, sighing as the slickness of it finally went away. He baked under those hot lights, thank goodness his skin was resilient. Had to look good for the fans, that was the rule.

Ted grabbed for his spare shampoo, but it fell to the floor with a huge clatter. Because of the echoing thud and his grumbling protests as he bent down and grabbed it, he didn't hear the door open. Ted flicked open the cap, holding out his palm to cup the liquid.

The bottle clattered to the floor once more, followed by a startled yelp from the blonde. Ted's naked chest smacked against the tile, his palms flying out to brace himself but the surface was too slick. A hard, long body shoved up behind him, pinning him where he was. He tried to call out for help, tried to get away, but a thick palm curled around his mouth and cut off his shout. The rough scrape of soaked cloth burned into him, his attacker was still dressed.

"Don't fight me."

Ted froze, fingers curling against the tile in a heady mix of fear and excitement.

"You think you're funny, don't you?" that gravel-rough voice poured into his ear, audible over the roar of the shower "You think you can bend over and suck on everything in front of me and just walk away?"

Ted whimpered one word behind the tan palm, _Randy._

"You've been winding me up for a week now" Randy ground his prominent arousal against his virgin lover's bare flesh "Here I am trying to be a gentleman, trying to show you I'm not gonna just use you for a fuck doll, and _you_ start acting like a Goddamn whore whenever we're in public."

Ted wanted to deny it, but the slight drawl Randy still held from his hometown had thickened and fried out his brain.

"I heard you've been taking lessons from Hardy" Randy growled, not giving a thought to the hot water soaking through every inch of his clothes "That true, baby?"

Ted just nodded, moaning sweetly when the man's hand tilted his head back and exposed the vulnerable column of his neck.

"You didn't need it, you already make me hot" Randy confessed, raking his teeth over the blonde's throbbing jugular "You wanted me to break down, didn't you? You want me to take that sweet cherry, didn't you?"

With a sharp nip, Randy's hand retracted from his swollen mouth.

"It's yours to take" Ted panted, pushing back into the bulge beneath those soaking jeans "_Please_."

"It's not nice to tease me, Teddy-bear" Randy's tone was a hoarse purr, curling an arm around his waist and running his hand possessively over his smooth abs "Not nice to tempt a viper with something so succulent."

Ted shuddered completely in the man's embrace, "You're the only person I've ever wanted to fuck me."

"Well then" Randy dug his nails into the blonde's abs, getting a small hiss "It's about time I _have it_ then, isn't it?"

Ted nodded eagerly, body responding to the mere suggestion of finally getting what he'd craved for months.

"Get dried off and get back to the room" were the last words Randy said before he disappeared, leaving Ted hard and needy against the wall.

He tried to calm himself, but his legs were threatening to buckle underneath him. With a swipe of his palm, the water cut off above him. The only sound left in the room was his heavy breathing, the drip of water from the angles of his body to the floor.

Yes, he would obey that simple command.

**Xx-PWP-xX**

Ted stood outside the hotel door, his room, and gathered his nerves. Every inch of his skin was tingling in anticipation, images flashing through his head of a thousand different situations. He was getting laid tonight, _finally_. And it was by Randy Orton, the complicated man who had wriggled his way into his heart and wouldn't let go. Someone he loved…isn't that what everyone held out for, but never got?

Ted DiBiase Jr. was living the dream.

//Cody's going to be so jealous.//

A petty thought for a nerve-wrenching time.

Ted slid the card key through, pushing it open when it clicked. He stepped in, dropping his bag to the side and shutting it beside him. As he was toeing off his shoes, he spotted Randy leaning against the wall and texting.

"What're you doin'?" Ted asked curiously.

"Talking to Cody" Randy replied off-handedly.

The blonde's gut clenched, "Why?"

"I told him and John not to bug us tonight" Randy tossed the device aside, striding over toward the bed "How'd you see this going, Teddy?"

"I-" Ted choked on his ultimate fantasy, eyes glued to the older man's body. Randy had shed his shirt, revealing chiseled muscle and the dark ink of his tattoos. Even without his ever-present body-oil glistening on his skin, it was a glorious sight.

"C'mere" Randy drawled, crooking a finger at the blonde.

Ted hesitated.

"We've waited long enough, baby."

Ted nodded, approaching slowly. The Viper struck, one of his long arms shooting out and curling around his waist while the other came up to cup his cheek. He leaned into the touch, his sap rising as he saw the lust and the love dance in those azure eyes. Randy's tongue darting out, wetting his lips in pure animalistic hunger.

"You've been trying to break me" it wasn't a question.

"I was offering myself up on a silver platter, and you weren't even blinking" Ted countered, his tone one of slight anger and heat "What was I supposed to do? You wouldn't take what we both wanted."

"Is that what you want, Teddy?" Randy purred, voice like crushed velvet as he let his palm skim down the blonde's strong neck "You want me to take it from you?"

Ted shuddered delicately, "_Yes_."

Randy took his plush mouth in a kiss, entrancing him like the snake he was. Ted fell into it, lust sweetening the contact. They devoured each other, hands roaming where they pleased. It was all a hot blur of bodies grinding together and heavy panting, ripping off their clothes as much as the material would allow. Someone pushed, they both tumbled to the bed. Ted found himself atop the older man, straddling his hips, mouths still fused. Heat and electricity shot between their nude bodies, creating sweet friction.

Anticipation built up as Randy's hand slowly made it's way down the dip of the blonde's spine, muscles jumping beneath his fingertips. It slid down, cupping the firm curve of his ass.

Ted broke the kiss with a small whimper, eyes closed as Randy's finger fluttered over his entrance.

"D-Don't we need-?"

"Shhh, Teddy" Randy soothed him, petting through his flaxen hair "You've never been with anyone before…I'm just getting you used to my touch."

Ted nodded, flushed. With a shift of his hips, he felt his lover' hot desire brush against his thigh. He sat back a little, the hand on his ass giving a possessive squeeze. Ted licked his lips at the evidence of Randy's want for him, hard _because_ of him.

"Can I…?" Ted wasn't sure how to ask without sounding like a total slut, looking up at Randy shyly "Can I taste you?"

"Only a little tonight" Randy knew they had to take it slowly, no matter how much his boy was turning him on "We can't rush into things, and I've got a lot to take down all at once."

The cocky reply fueled Ted's hunger, he slid down the man's long body. He eyed his aching prize, resting his hands on those lean thighs as he though on how to go about this. He'd never done it before, but enthusiasm had to count for something, didn't it?

Randy gave a sigh of satisfaction as those soft lips he adored slid over the head of his cock. Though hesitant, Ted lapped and suckled like a pro. Randy knew, right from the start, that there was a sex kitten underneath that almost shy DiBiase exterior. Ted's mouth was wet, so warm, and he worked it down over his shaft. Though he didn't need to brag, he wasn't an average size, and he applauded his lover for getting half way down before gagging. That hot little throat fluttered around his cock, his hips canting upward in response.

Ted pulled off, breath heavier.

"Such a good boy" Randy purred, cupping the blonde's neck as he stole a lingering kiss "Mmm…I can taste myself on your tongue."

"Tastes pretty good" Ted's lips quirked up in a smile "I can't wait to take the whole thing."

"Soon enough" Randy smirked, sitting up gracefully and resting his back against the headboard "Come closer."

"W-We're going to do it sitting up?" Ted questioned, straddling the brunette's thighs.

"I could have you on your hands and knees…" Randy stated, snatching the lube off the nightstand "But I think you can take it. But, if you'd rather-"

"No!" Ted almost yelled, then blushed at his outburst "No…I mean, it's ok. I can do it."

"That's my sweet boy" Randy smiled at him, uncapping the bottle and pouring the slickness over his fingers "This'll hurt, at first. You're body's going to fight it, it's going to sting, but you'll adjust. Just give in."

Ted nodded obediently, "I trust you."

"Your first" Randy sighed in something akin to disbelief, letting the lube settle on the sheets as his slicked fingers delved right for his center. He brushed against the rosebud, getting a crop of goosebumps on tan skin from just a brush. Ted's breath hitched as he started to apply pressure, slipping past the virgin muscle quickly to bypass the pain. If he touched that special spot inside him soon, Ted would forget any hurt that would accompany this.

Fresh sweat broke out on Ted's flesh, struggling to hold himself still as he was violated so completely. His thighs flexed impressively, the hard-earned muscles of his chest hardening.

Randy drank it all in hungrily, "If it's up to me, I'll be your only."

Ted blushed darkly, looking down before gazing back up at him from beneath his lashes, "You don't mean that."

"I do" Randy assured him, easing farther inside the younger man's body and finding that fleshy spot inside him. Cerulean eyes bugged at this, mouth falling open in a silent scream. The only sound that escaped was a choked off moan, he threw his head back as Randy stabbed him there again.

"Beautiful" Randy rumbled, extremely pleased by the blonde's reaction.

"I-Is that my…?"

"Yeah, baby."

Ted was amazed at one spot could do to him, eyes going dull in pleasure as he tried not to thrash like a wild animal. He had never known pleasure so incredible, not even when from his own fist. It was better than anything he'd had, maybe even surpassing the first time Randy had ravished his mouth or when he put a claim on him in front of the entire locker room.

"Please, Randy" Ted wasn't even sure what he was begging for, but he wanted it.

"Shhh" Randy cooed "I got you, baby. Get ready for another one."

The second finger, though slick, felt like a hundred. As they scissored inside him, he couldn't stop the scream of agony that was ripped from his throat. Randy kissed at his neck, petting his hip with his free hand, trying to sooth the pain.

"God damn it" Ted wheezed, eyes blurred up with his tears "It hurts, shit…it hurts so bad. Stop?"

"No, baby, trust me to make it good" Randy was careful, but he knew this was going to happen "You're a virgin, give it time."

A few tears spilled without his consent, he leaned forward and buried his face in Randy's neck. He didn't sob, but he was biting his lip harshly to keep anymore sounds from escaping.

A flutter of pleasure broke through the pain, tearing a gasp from him. The fingers left him, and he was ready to protest, but they returned slicker and moving more easily. The pleasure came faster now, overriding the pain as his prostate was stroked over and over.

"How's that feel?" Randy asked, smirking as his lover rocked back into his touch.

"Good" Ted wrapped his arms around the older man, purring as he impaled himself on those thick fingers "Oooh, Randy, so good."

"That's my Teddy-bear" Randy added a third finger slowly, the blonde had no idea what was happening until they were all thrusting inside him "Almost time."

Ted shuddered in anticipation, flushed and now completely ready to be filled. He never thought he'd be one of those sex kittens, like Jeff and Bourne were known to be. He never thought he'd want this so badly, crave it so hungrily. He'd want it every night after this, he was sure. There was still some minor pain, but it only made his nerves fizzle on the surface of his skin.

Randy removed his fingers gradually, getting a little whine, "No, please, it felt so good."

"I've got something that'll feel even better, Teddy" Randy gripped the blonde's hips, bringing him up a bit so he hovered over his own dripping cock "This will hurt at first, but your body will get used to it. Relax…and keep breathing for me."

Ted nodded, trusting the other completely with this.

At first it was just pressure, the thick head resting against his entrance. Ted managed not to tense up so much, chewing his lip between his teeth and eyes shut in concentration. Slow, easy movements that eased his length inside him at a bearable pace. Twinges of pain, but it wasn't horrible.

"Just put it all inside" he found himself saying.

Randy, skin already glistening from the velvet vice encompassing his cock, blinked at his lover and studied his face, "Are you sure? It's going to hurt."

"Do it."

Randy complied, keeping a firm grip along the dip of his lover's back before thrusting up inside completely. He tore through his sweet boy's cherry, too late to go back now. It was a tight fit, he stuffed him full.

Ted cried out loudly, eyes popping open and ragged gasps tearing themselves from his chest. Shit, it was bigger then he thought it'd be. There was a little bit of pain, but he wasn't concerned with that.

"Oh…my…fuck…"

"Teddy? Baby?" Randy laced his other hand in the boy's blonde hair, tilting his face up "Am I hurting you too much? Do you want to stop?"Ted locked his wide-eyed stare on the older man, lips parting in a gape of awe. His hair was slick with sweat now, as was his flexing chest. It was a beautiful sight, to see his virgin lover discovering real pleasure for the first time from his cock…_priceless._

"It's so _big_" Ted whispered, a little twang of innocence still in his voice as he flexed his muscles around the other's cock "God, it's _huge_ inside me."

"Too much?" Randy purred, resting his head back against the headboard as he savored the feeling of that hot sheath fluttering around his aching desire.

Ted shook his head, swallowing loudly, "Keep going. Please? It feels so good."

Randy obeyed.

The room was filled with the obscene sound of skin smacking against skin, over and over coupled with moans and panting. Randy's sounds were low, reverberating growls and animalistic grunts. He had never heard anyone so beautiful, Ted's sex sounds were pure sin. Those slutty little whines, those unbridled moans. Not a bit was fake, not a bit was planned or rehearsed, and best of all…no one had heard it before.

Randy would be the only one.

And he was right about the sex kitten thing. How could Ted be so fucking sexy without ever having someone touched him before? He was squeezing him just right, thrusting down into him, and finding all his hot spots with his fingers with almost no experience to speak of.

Countless minutes went by, it was their own little world.

"I'm going to cum, Teddy" Randy fisted a hand in blonde locks, speaking right into the other's ear "I'm going to cum so hot inside you, coat you, make you mine."

"Fuck yes! Yes!" Ted was falling apart just as fast "Do it, Randy, oh God, I want it so bad!"

"I know you do, baby" Randy used all his strength to grip his lover's hips, pulling him down and thrusting as far inside as he could when his orgasm finally hit. He erupted deep inside the blonde, getting lots of pretty whines and whispers of love as he did.

The burst of molten heat inside him set Ted off, his cock twitching violently before spewing between their grinding bodies. Bellies were coated, chests, a little even got on his neck.

They didn't pull away right away, they didn't have the strength. Their panting was now of exhaustion, both drained but sated. Ted clung to the older man, nuzzling against his neck, eyes shut in bliss.

"I'm going to pull out now" Randy whispered, curling his fingers under the blonde's thighs "Just relax."

"Oh" Ted winced at the raw feeling, every bit of him oversensitive "You should've just kept it in. That hurts."

"You'd be sorer if I had."

Ted nodded, Randy knew best about this stuff. He plopped down backwards on the bed, laying his head his head a foot from the very bottom ledge. He listened as Randy shifted around, grabbing his Affliction shirt off the floor before settling along his lover's side.

Ted sighed as he was cleaned up, cracking his azure eyes open to peer at the older man, "Was I good?"

"You were perfect" Randy assured him, smiling as he wiped the cum from his own chest "Amazing, even."

"I didn't want to disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me, Teddy-bear" Randy assured him, tossing aside the shirt. He rolled so he was half on top of his blonde, ducking his head down to lap at the sticky cum still clinging to his lover's neck. Ted gave a little mew of pleasure, tilting his head back to give the man more room. His hands drifted up lazily, blinding tracing the older man's shoulder tattoo.

"I…I love you, Randy" Ted bit his lower lip, wincing when the other stopped suckling at his collarbone "Maybe it's too fast, I'm sorry!"

"No, baby, it's fine" Randy sat up, cupping the blonde's cheek and tracing his thumb over his soft cheek "It's how you feel, isn't it?"

Ted nodded, a little bit of worry still in his eyes.

"And I love you."

Ted's heart swelled three sizes in his chest, and he felt a bit breathless for a moment. Their lips met in a sweet kiss, tasting one another again for the millionth time that night.

"I'll never forget this" Ted murmured into the other's mouth.

"You better not" Randy teased, pulling back just in time to watch his sweet boy yawn "Tired?"

Ted nodded, "Sorry."

"Don't be" Randy grabbed the blanket, pulling it over their naked forms. With a smile, Ted watched his lover sit up completely and grab a pillow for him. They could've just moved, but Randy was so good to him. He treated him like a prince, and sex didn't change that.

They were going to be fine.

Randy stretched out like a big jungle cat beside him, flat on his belly with his arms folded under his head. Just close enough, just in reach. Ted curled up around his pillow, humming happily.

With Randy's marks decorating his skin, Ted fell into a content sleep.

* * *

**THREE MONTHS! Three months this has been on my laptop! I started this about two weeks after school started! Can you believe that!? I can't. OMG, this took a hella long time. Guh! But…the PWP plot bunny will not be denied, ya know? I wanted to go for a Romance/PWP blend. I tried not to get too raunchy, but sometimes you have to write that pure porn, right?**

**If you feel like this deserves a review, go ahead. Love it or leave it, that's how I am. I just hope it made someone happy, that's all my fanfiction is for. I write so that people wanting to escape reality for a bit or need something to perk them can get a little joy. Just to go "Oh my God! I can't believe she wrote this!", or blush, or laugh right out loud.**

**Fun, people, that's all it's about. Fun.**

**And man-on-man action, of course. Can't forget that.**

**Love, Emono**


End file.
